Hear my cry
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Harry Potter's older sister Rose was present when Lily and James died.  they were seprated.  Rose remembers EVERYTHING that happened that night including a certain professor holding her dead mum.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own harry potter

I was sitting in the kitchen with mum and daddy. Mum had just put my baby brother to bed. Mum and daddy spoke in soft whispers to me telling me why I couldn't go outside and look at the stars, or why I couldn't go to uncle pad's house. We were in hiding. They said someone wanted to hurt my brother. "You remember Wormtail? Right princess?" Daddy asked me. I nodded excited. "Well Wormtail is going to keep us safe. He's keeping where we're hiding a secret." I nodded again. "Mum can I go give harry a kiss goodnight?" I asked excited. "Sure come on." mum said grabbing my hand. "James dear turn off the porch lights." mum said leading me to the stairs. "LILY RUN HE'S HERE! GRAB HARRY AND ROSE AND RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Daddy shouted as the door blew up. Mum picked me up and carried me up the stairs. "go hide rose. Don't come out unless you know who it is." mum instructed me. I ran to the hallway closet and climbed inside. I closed it behind me and waited. Down stairs I heard a thud. Then a pair of footsteps coming upstairs and into Harry's room. "NO! NOT HARRY! DON'T KILL HIM! TAKE ME INSTEAD! KILL ME INSTEAD!" I heard mum screaming. I covered my ears and felt tears coming out of my eyes. I heard a snake like voice say, "This is my last warning." I felt cold inside. "NOT HARRY PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! NOT HARRY! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Mum screamed. Then I heard the snake voice again, "Avada kedavra." then there was a loud thud and Harry's cry. After what felt like an hour I heard another pair of foot steps run up the stairs. I straitened up, 'daddy.' I thought. But the steps ran into Harry's room "No Lily no." I heard a voice I never did before. I heard more and more people enter. "James,no." I heard a voice down stairs. "Lil'?" the voice shouted getting closer. "Rose!" I knew that voice. I opened the closet door and saw Uncle Pad at the top of the stairs. He ran to me and scoped me into his arms. "where's mum and daddy?" I asked. Uncle Pad's eyes got all watery. "They aren't coming back.' He whispered smoothing my red hair as I cried into his shoulder. Then I stopped realizing Harry was still in his crib. I wiggled out of Uncle Pad's arms and ran into Harry's room. There was a man holding mum's limp body. "Mum." I whispered. She didn't move. I slowly walked past mum and the man to Harry's crib. I pulled the side of the crib down and pulled harry into my arms. I fell back on my butt with a thud, but Harry wasn't hurt. I know why mum never let me carry Harry, he was heavy. "It's okay harry." I said soothing his hair like mum and uncle pad always did to me. Uncle pad came into the room. "You should leave Severus." Uncle pad said softly. Slowly the man put mum on the ground and fled the room. Uncle pad walked over to us and picked harry up in one arm and me in the other. "keep your eyes on me." he said as he walked down the stairs. I caught a gimps of daddy on the ground as Uncle pad carried us out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own harry potter

8 years later:

"Rose Jasmine Potter come down to the main office." a voice called over the speakers of the orphanage I've been living at for the majority of my life. I stood my red hair cascading down my back. "Oh poor widdle Wosy's in twouble." One of the girls mocked. I stalked towards the door. And headed towards the main office. I stepped inside the office and there was an old man siting in the chair. The man stood and turned to me. He had blue eyes with half moon spectacles. "I'll leave you two to talk" Ms. Smith, the head of the orphanage, said. She walked out of her office leaving me and the old man. "Here to ruin my life all over again old man?" I asked defiantly. "Again?" He asked. "Yes, again. I remember you you were there December 31, 1981.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Uncle pad carried us out side to a whole bunch of people. His motorcycle was lying on our front lawn. He set me down. "Do you want to hold Harry Rose?" He asked. I nodded and sat down as Uncle pad set harry down on my lap. He pushed his motorcycle upright and put the kick stand out. "Sirius!" I heard someone's voice boom. Uncle pad turned to the voice. A tall man with a great big bushy beard. Walked up to Uncle pad and whispered in his ear. The big man walked up to me and harry. "Hi, my name's Hagrid. Albus Dumbledore is a friend of your mum. He wants Harry moved to a safe place." the man explained. "Harry will be safe." I asked trying to insure Harry's safety. "Safe as possible." I nodded and let the big man pick harry up. I stood and kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you Harry." I said. As the big man got on Uncle Pad's motorcycle and wrapped Harry in a blanket and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. The engine roared and the man took off with my brother. I started to run after them. "Harry!" I screamed, giving up the chase as the motorcycle flew in the sky. I felt the strong warm arms wrap of Uncle Pad around me pulling me into a sitting position as I sobbed. I just lost my whole family, except Uncle pad. "Who- Who is Albus Dubble-dore?" I asked. I felt one of the arms leave me and then returned holding a picture. "See me there? That man be hind me is Albus Dumbledore." Uncle pad said pointing at a photograph. "Here you keep it I have another one." He said sliding the photo into my small hands. "That's mum and daddy." I said pointing to them in the photograph. "Yeah that is." He whispered. I leaned against him closing my eyes. Then there was a loud pop. "Sirius." A kind voice said. "Albus." I heard Uncle Pad greet. I opened my eyes and sat up. There was an old man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles. "Sirius I'm here to take Rose somewhere safe." the old man asked. "Safe where is safer than with me?"Uncle pad asked. I could somewhat tell where this was going. I grabbed uncle Pad's leg and wrapped my self around it. "They might have found out she was not taken care of and might come back for her." the old man tried to reason. "You promise she will be safe." Uncle Pad said full of concern. "I promise." The old man said. "Okay." Uncle Pad said. He knelt down to me . "This is Albus Dumbledore he's going to take you somewhere safe." Uncle pad explained. "Are you coming too?" I asked with puppy-dog eyes. "No I'm not but I _promise_ I'll see you again." He said. "Pinkies?" I asked holding out my pinky finger. He smiled and wrapped his around mine. I smiled, stood and walked over to Albus Dumbledore. "I love you Uncle Pad!" I shouted as the old man led me away. "I love you too Rose." I heard as the old man and I dissipated. _

_END FLASH-BACK_

Albus Dumbledore bowed his head. "I did keep you safe. I kept my promise." He insisted. "Really? August 9, 1986 at 12:31 I was at school and was beat up 8 to 1. Ended up in the muggle hospital for a week. March 19, 1987 at 5:02 I was in my room when 13 girls came in gagged me tied me to my bed posts. I accidentally used magic that day. All of them went to the hospital. Yeah that's right I remember everything. So no you didn't keep your promise. Why Uncle Padfoot didn't keep his I don't know. But I bet it has something to you. Now what do you want with me?" I asked. "I'm here to invite you to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is.." he started. "Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and wizardry." I said. He nodded. "You know I was locked into my room for a week for mentioning that." I said dryly. "How is my brother?" I asked. "I'm not quite sure." He started. "of course you aren't you promised he'd be safe too." I said. "I'll go to Hogwarts but I want to see my brother first. It'll be is birthday in a few days."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own harry potter

To anthony37: yes, if you keep reading you'll see how pissed she'll get

I walked up the stairs to my room and packed my things. "Where do you think you're going?" A voice said behind me. "I'm leaving." I stated simply. "Where?" The voice asked again. "Some where up in Scotland." I said turning to see William standing in the doorway. William is 8 with dirt blonde hair and green eyes. In some ways I adopted him as my baby brother, but he could never replace Harry. "You here to say goodbye?" I asked. He shuffled his feet. "No." he mumbled. "I'll miss ya kiddo." I said. Grabbing my trunks. Suddenly he had his arms wrapped around my wait and his face was buried in my chest. "So you are going to miss me." I said. I could feel him nod. "I'm sure we'll see each other again, in this life or the next." I whispered soothingly. "Rose." I heard Albus Dumbledore call me. I looked down at William who was looking back at the door. "That's my cue. Go play with the other boys. It'll be like I was never here." I whispered giving him a push towards the door. He took off running out of the room. I picked my trunks back up. Taking one last glance of my room I left following Albs Dumbledore. "You'll be staying with another wizard family the Weasleys they have a pair of twins your age that will be coming to Hogwarts also." He told me as we walked down the streets of London. He walked up to a telephone booth. "After you Rose." He said holding open the booth's door. I stepped inside and he followed. He dialed 6-2-4-4-2. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." A loud female voice said. "Albus Dumbledore and Rose Evans here to visit Arthur Weasley." Albus said. "Thank you. Visitors please take the badges and attach them to your front robes." two square silver one said Albus Dumbledore visiting, and the other said Rose Evans visiting. "Evans?"I asked. "Yes you need to go by your mother's maiden name, for your brother's safety." he said as we headed down after we were told we would need to be searched. "So when am I going to see my brother?" I asked. "Shortly after this." he said. "You better be right." I mumbled. We got searched then made our way to level two. I followed Albus as he walked up to a desk. "Arthur." He greeted. A man with ginger hair turned and greeted Albus. "what can I do for you Albus?" the man Arthur asked. "Well this is Rose Evans. She's been living in an orphanage. She needs a place to stay over the summer holiday." Albus said. The man looked at me and froze. "Lily?" I could hear him whisper. "She was my mum." I said so he understood. "I'd love to take her in. It's the least I could do for her parents." Arthur said. "And Arthur if you don't mind Rose wanted to visit with someone the address is 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England." Albus turned to leave. "Don't linger too long. Farewell." he said placing a light hand on my shoulder. Then he walked away. "Hi." I said awkwardly shuffling my feet. "You really look just like your mother." He said staring closely at me. "It's the only thing left I have of her." I said. "Why don't we go to your friend I bet the family will want to meet you as soon as possible." Arthur said. "Thank you Mr Weasley." I said. I followed him out of the ministry. I side by side apparited to 4 Privet Drive. When we got there I opened my trunks and grabbed an old stuffed dog. Uncle Padfoot had given him for his first birthday. I quickly wrote a happy birthday letter and walked up to the front door. Just as I lifted my hand to ring the doorbell there was shouting. "I don't know who you think you are boy, but I've had enough of your freakishness in my house!" I heard a shout of pain. I peeked through the side window and and saw a large man hitting a small boy with black hair. That boy I immediately recognized as my baby brother, Harry.


	4. Inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
